


Rät

by CurrentlySimping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Panic Attacks, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlySimping/pseuds/CurrentlySimping
Summary: Primrose "Prim" Lily Potter is a kind, patient but none the less intelligent Hufflepuff, and this changes things a bit......."When I said take me too the moon, I never said take me alone."
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hedwig & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

_Seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven._

_Seventh._

_Of what?_  
-

_One, one, one, o **NE!**_

\- 

_“ **ShE’S GONE OFF THE FUCKING RAILS**!”_  
_-_  
_“ **Yeah it’s funny, innit**?”_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_“No- no- **NO SHE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO DIE!”**_  
…  
..  
.  
_“No- no it’s impossible right? **RiGHT?** ”_  
-

_**I'll bring you back, if it's the last thing I do. I love you, see you soon.** _

  
_**Love,** _  
_**xxxx** _


	2. Chapter 1: I fell for circuit boards, rockets ships, pictures of the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song name: Rät by Penelope Scott

Have you ever wondered if magic was real? If witches, wizards with their fantasy charm of being able to do whatever you want with the tip of their wooden wands or staffs- or even more  _ stranger their own bare  _ **_hands, be true?_ **

**** An even better thought is if they had a school of people full of  **them** .

If it was also conveniently easily accessed in _ let’s say- London _ ?

**_How terribly convenient_ ** .

-

Harry was bored- as always stuck in the second bedroom of Dudley, or well _his new one._ He snorted. _(Quietly of course, even though the Dursley’s wouldn’t do anything-- the habit was still ingrained.)_

  
  


Maybe he should get started on his course books? Yeah, that seemed like a good idea maybe he should get started on his potions book.

He stared at the book in question before getting up and getting it. He then looked up and saw Hedwig fast asleep on her perch.

_ Does he really want to? _

__ Harry went back to staring at the book in question on his tiny room floor nestled on in his bed, comfortably laying down on his back. 

_ Should he? _

__ Biting on his full lips, he decided that  _ yes _ , he should _ in fact _ get up, and get  _ started  _ on his potion book.

__

Though,  _ later _ after he took his  _ first-ever  _ afternoon nap.

Suddenly, without any prompt Harry felt his eyes going shut, and the world going peaceful black. 

_ It was his best- first afternoon nap ever. _

_ - _

__ When Harry woke up he felt well rested, or comfortable with an unknown warm feeling in him. He thought that was how well rested felt like, anyway. 

He looked at the window behind him. The sun was still there, bright as always, with the sky just a beautiful blue without the usual white fluffy clouds in them. It seemed to be the afternoon.

Harry tried stifling a yawn but failed. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the tree in front of his window. Its leaves were green, the bark was white, and it’s branches were thin and lanky, but still definitely sharp. He would prefer to never have to resort to climbing it, because it would definitely injury him in some way.

Tearing his eyes away from the tree he looked at his snowy white owl Hedwig who was just looking at him, from her perch.

_ Huh? _

He stared at her back. She stared at him back. They stood there for a while just staring at each other.

She then proceeded to hoot at him to break the awkward tension in the room. She then looked at him, and then looked at the potion book, and then looked at him expectantly. 

“Fi- Fine!” Harry sighed out. “I’ll- 'll read the-the book- book.” 

Hedwig hooted in what seemed in approval. 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. 

Picking up _Magical Drafts and Potions_ carefully from his tiny bedroom floor, he sat back down on his bed making himself comfortable.

Then he opened the book that was apparently made by a wizard named Arsenius Jigger.

-

He found himself _ immersed  _ in the book, _ it- it _ is  _ just so much more interesting _ than he originally gave it credit for. It was basically cooking but the _ things that he cooked  _ were in a glass bottle, and they can give off  _ random result _ s depending on how he made it! 

If he had to pick, he thought that potions was the subject he was most looking  _ forward _ to in Hogwarts.

_ He wondered if there was a potion to turn him into a girl physically. _

Which for some  _ unknown _ reason made him  _ very excited _ , and made him _ look even more forward _ to the potion classes he would get in Hogwarts.

( **_~~He did know why, he just wasn't ready to admit it.~~ )_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are well, and I appreciate your existence!!! <333
> 
> P.s If you have any tips on ao3 they'll be massively appreciated, so is constructive criticism!!
> 
> Or just any random thoughts as well!!


	3. Chapter 2: I’m saying she’s a- she’s a lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song name: Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PANIC ATTACK!! IT STARTS AT "HARRY FELT HIMSELF GOING PALE.", AND ENDS AT "DO YEH WAN' SOME ICE CREAM 'ARRY?"  
> Also tw for minor dysphoria, and internalized transphobia. It's in the start of the panic attack scene!! Please, stay safe.

_ Ms. Potter _

__

_ The Cupboard under the Stairs _

__

_ 4 Privet Drive _

__

_ Little Whinging _

__

_ Surrey _

_ - _

__

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_ of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_ Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_  
  
_

_ Dear Ms. Potter, _

__

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

__

_ Yours sincerely, _

__

_ Minerva McGonagall, _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

_ - _

__

Looking at the clothes of the Wizarding world was fascinating, and also welcoming . Although Hagrid did not seem to wear any dress robes, he wasn’t adverse to it, and looked at it like they were  _ normal clothing. _

__

_ They probably were in the wizarding world. _

__

_ If Harry’s smile got just a bit more wider just by looking at the clothes, Hagrid didn’t mention it. _

_ - _

__

__ After that unfortunate meeting with that pointy- blond- white boy in Madam Malkins, he lingered around the shop looking at all the clothes in the shop, since Hagrid hadn’t still come by to pick him up from the shop.

__

Harry winced, that made him sound  _ ungrateful _ .

__

Shaking his head out of those thoughts. He kept wandering around the shop to see if something had caught his eye. 

__

From the beautiful dress robes section, _ magic people do have fine taste, he thought absentmindedly. _ He then continued on into the Hogwarts official uniform section, and then he saw the most silky and beautiful looking dark grey skirt. 

He looked around the shop, the light olive-skin lady with dark brown hair in a bun that had fitted her, was busy with a quill writings things down in a parchment, probably a list of some kind, and workers were around the place being kept busy putting yarn in the right place, or writing down measurements.

__

He wasn’t nosy persay, _ just er… unusually observant. _

__

_ Yes, Absolutely, just observant of his surroundings, child kidnapping, and all that;  _ ~~_ He once heard Aunt Petunia talk to Dudley about all that, he figured that it would apply in this situation as well. _ ~~

__

Once he was sure after double-checking, and then triple-checking no one was looking he walked up to the pretty grey skirt; It was towards the back of the store since the front part was where all the measurements took place, and the skirt was placed on a handsome dark wood rack. 

__

Gently as if picking his aunt’s fragile vase he picked up the skirt, and gently started stroking it. It really was a lot more  _ smoother  _ than he had originally thought. 

_ Would the pretty grey skirt look good on him?  _

__

_ Would it look the way girls look like in skirts? _

__

_ Would he be happy wearing it? _

__

__ “Do yeh like it H’rry?” asked Hagrid gently. “Bec’use I could buy yeh it.”

__

Harry felt himself going pale. Considering his tanned light brown hands, and his curly black hair, it must have been very obvious. 

__

He felt himself starting to  _ panic _ . 

__

_ What is Hargrid thinking of him right now? _

__

_ Does he hate him? _

__

_ Does he think he’s a freak? _

__

_ Will he tell the world that the freak that lived in the cupboard wants to be a girl? _

__

_ ( _ ~~_ No he doesn’t want to be a girl, he is one. _ ~~ _ ) _

_  
  
_

__ **_WHY CAN’T HE BREATH!_ **

__

**** He was shaking, as if it were winter,  _ and the only real true warmth he ever got that season was his ratty blanket; Or that time that Uncle Vernon got so mad at him that he had desperately wished he wasn’t born, and all because he dropped the bloody bacon. _

__

__ He felt his heart  _ loudly _ pumping in his ears, and he _ really wished _ he could just scream and cry.

__

( _ B ~~ut he tried his best not to, he remembers a little too well what happened the last time he did that.)~~ _

__

He felt his eyes starting to water, he _ really just wanted to cry. _

__

_ “A’rry, H’rry, HaRRY!”  _ S aid Hagrid a little too forcefully, and a little too loudly. It  _ reminded _ Harry a bit of his  _ Uncle _ , and with that he felt his stomach  _ pool up with dread _ , even worse feeling his nausea was rising up with it. 

__

_ He even felt himself sobbing, and gagging. _

__

__ **_Why did he feel so bad?_ **

****

**** His breath started stuttering, as he was intaking air while sobbing.

__

Hagrid stood there with a sympathetic look on his face, and opened his arms as if he was letting someone hug him. Harry looked at him with a shocked, hopeful expression, and Hagrid nodded slowly. Harry walked up to him unsure if Hagrid was really offering him a  _ hug. _

__

_ Hagrid gave really nice hugs, _ _ or at least he thought it was nice, he never had a hug before.  _

__

__ He really felt bad having rub snot, and tears into Hagrid’s coat but he didn’t seem to mind, but still it felt very nice to have someone to cry on. 

__

(Although it didn’t feel nice when he was crying.)

“Do yeh wan’ some ice cream ‘Arry?” Hagrid asked him gently. Harry after releasing a shuttered breath nodded, still hugging, well hanging on to Hagrid. 

“Alrigh’, then but befor’ that do yeh still want the skirt?” Harry looked at the silky pretty skirt that he had dropped, when he started to  _ panic _ ? Well, he picked it up again gently, it was  _ very pretty,  _ and he could just hide it in the bottom of his trunk. Running his hand through the skirt he decided that, _ yes he would like the skirt. _

__ He nodded at Hagrid, he still wouldn’t- couldn’t speak. Fishing around in his pockets for some extra galleons, and sickles with his free hand, he took it out of his pocket, and held it up to Hagrid. Hagrid looked at him… well he wasn’t sure how Hagrid looked at him, his glasses were a bit fogged up from crying, and he still had tear tracks around his eyes.

Hagrid relizaing Harry couldn’t see him very well shook his head at him. Harry tried opening his mouth to protest, but no sound was coming out. Hagrid patted his shoulder, “Try thinkin’ o’ it as one of yer birt’day presents.” 

_ Oh… birthday presents? He never had one of those before. _

__

He felt his eyes starting to water again, and putting the money back in his pockets wiped his eyes under his glasses. Hagrid politely looked away but muttered something under his breath that Harry didn’t hear. “Thank- thank- thank you- you Hagrid.” Harry sturred out, he really wanted to convey his gratitude. 

_ Ha! I do know big words Dudley suck it! _

__

__ Coming to the front desk with Hagrid was a bit nerve-racking, apparently Hagrid noticed Harry stumbling steps, and gently patted Harry’s shoulder in a reassuring way. Even though he almost fell from the force of Hagrid’s pats it seemed to work on Harry. 

  
  


The olive-skin woman  moved to the front desk from the measurement area, her name was Madam Malkin, who was the current owner of the store. Harry lips tugged up a bit,  _ she was very nice to him. _

  
“How much woul’ it b’ for this skir’? asked Hagrid politely to Madam Malkin, she looked at him deciding something, and then looked at Harry, who was currently trying his best not to _hide_ from her stare. After staring into his soul, she muttered something under her breath, and pointed her wand at the skirt on the counter, and it shrunk to a  slightly smaller size that would fit Harry wonderfully; Harry was still after a whole day seeing it, amazed by people using  **_magic_ ** .   


“It’s on the house.” She said looking at Hagrid, voice warm. She looked at Harry and put the skirt discreetly in a pretty light blue bag that said _ MADAM MALKIN,  _ and winked at him, with a pretty nice smile with a finger to her lips. Harry felt himself flushing, but managed to reciprocate a smaller version of her smile. “Thank- thank you- you, Madam Malkin.” he muttered to her. She only shook her head, and smiled her pretty smile at him.

“I really do hope you come back, you have a nice taste para mis ropas!” Although he didn’t understand the last part he nodded at her. “Well, have un dia lindo, and remember to come back!” She said smoothly. Hagrid, and Harry nodded. Hagrid must have understood her a bit, since he wished her a good day as well. “Also I’ll owl your uniform very soon, bye!” 

With that both Hagrid, and Harry bide her a farewell as well, clutching his light blue bag.

“So yeh want to go get som’ ice cream?” Hagrid asked Harry. Harry smiled a little smile that lighted up his nice green eyes. “I- I would love- love to, Hagrid.”

Hagrid seemed to have smiled back at him since his beard lifted up, and he closed his eyes.

_ He wondered what ice cream tasted like? _

_ - _

Harry was repacking school things again. He wanted to make sure they were all there, including Hedwig's things as well.  _ And no he was not stalling to talk to Uncle Vernon about taking him to King’s cross. So, maybe he was stalling but he just wanted to mentally be ready for when he was talking to his Uncle again. _

While repacking and (re)checking to see if his stuff was still there he came across the light blue bag from Madam Malkins. He smiled softly, after he had gone home that day he had tried his  _ pretty skirt. _

_ It looked good on him, he looked like an actual girl. Which was a silly thought since he is a girl, even though he doesn’t refer to himself as… a girl.  _

Harry stopped, and stood still for a moment, he looked around his room; Hedwig had gone hunting earlier in the day, and still hadn’t come back.

_ Maybe he should… refer to himself as she mentally.  _

__ Harry felt herself becoming excited. 

_ Alright, my name is Harry James Potter, and she is currently organizing her school items. _

__ The warmth that bloomed after saying that was wonderful, and made her eyes water. Still she still has shite strewn around her room, and should continue to organize her things.

_ Yes, she would refer to herself as herself.  _

The giddiness even made her consider writing to Hagrid about the change in pronouns,  _ well after she organized her things.  _

Deciding to wait till Hedwig came back from hunting to write a letter, she continued to organize her things, and put her baby blue bag on top of her clothes pile. Purposely, ignoring any thoughts of the Dursley’s so it wouldn’t ruin her.. _ Happiness _ .

-

**_Dear,_ **

**_Harry_ **

**_Thank you for telling me about how I should refer to you_ ** **_, and by the ways I think that my firend Harry is very nice, and she will do very well in Hogwarts!_ ** **_I’ll see you at Hogwarts! If the any of those Dursely give you any trouble just owl me back._ **

  
  


**_Hope you are well!,_ **

**_Hagrid_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are yall? Sorry for not updating this chapter took a while to write. Also I took out the Alternate Universe tag cuz I felt it didn't fit as well as I thought it did. I really do love Hagrid in the books, he was such a sweet, and overall good character!! 
> 
> P.s I love and appreciate your existence, also drink some water, and practice self-care!! Stay safe y'all!!
> 
> P.p.s I love constructive criticism, or just random thoughts in the comments!!!


	4. Chapter 3: I hate to see you leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song name: Saline Solution by Wilbur Soot <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PRE PANIC ATTACK, AND A BIT OF ANXIETY  
> "WITH THE THOUGHT IN MIND...", AND ENDS WITH "HEDWIG, A NORMALLY..."  
> pls stay safe!!

The letter that Hagrid had sent her, is one of her most treasured possession, the first time she ever read it she hugged it to her chest, and started  _ embarrassingly enough-  _ crying, whether it was of happiness, or sadness, she simply didn’t know, but what she did know is that-, while clutching the letter, and with her free hand hand stroking Hedwig feathers; Is that this  _ gift _ that he had given her will always be one of her treasured things.

She then after telling Hedwig that she was going to stand up, stood up, and took out carefully, a loosen floor board that under revealed some crackers, or just some food from the kitchen, that she had stolen so she wouldn’t go too hungry, and more importantly a box with a childish scribble that read  _ PRECIOUS THINGS _ .

It was from an old primary project, after they had learned the word  _ precious,  _ they were supposed to go home, and find a box that would have held anything precious to them in item form. She had failed that assignment, and it wasn’t because she  _ had _ to be dumber than Dudley.

_ It was because she hadn’t had anything precious at that time. _

_ But she does now. _

Finally putting a name on the warmth, she felt happy, and her eyes were watering again. __

_ It seemed to be doing that alot _ . 

__ Hedwig who was currently looking at her with curious eyes, had let out a soft happy trill when she knew what Harry was doing.

Harry smiled back at her. After wiping her eyes, and reading the letter  _ one last time _ decided to put the letter in the box. Closing the lid of the box, she turned to the side of where her trunk was, and opened it. Gently putting the box in the trunk, she closed it.

After putting back the trunk where it was, she turned to the loosened floorboard and  _ without making any noise _ put it back where it belonged as well. 

Turning back to her bed, and laying down on it comfortably, she motioned Hedwig back to her- next to her on her bed, and returned to stroking her beautiful white soft feathers.

_ Although she couldn’t wait to be at Hogwarts, she still _ **_loved_ ** _ moments like this.  _

-

After sitting in a very tension filled car with Uncle Vernon driving, Aunt Petunia giving her funny looks, and Dudley not even looking at her. She was very glad that with their primed intelligence they decided to just leave her in the train station, alone.

She sighed.

_Well, at least they put my trunk in a trolley._

Even though, she knew she would be relatively safe, she was still a bit ( ~~ _very_~~ ) nervous, _because- what if someone tried to kidnap her, or just kill her before she went to Hogwarts , or what if she would miss the train so she wouldn’t be able to go to Hogwarts, and she’d have to return to Private Drive?_

With that thought in mind she found dread pulling in her stomach. 

_What was she going to do?_

_Why didn’t she remember what Hagrid told her to get to the Platform?_

_Was she even gonna make it time?_

She found herself _breathless_ , and wanting to _cry really hard_ again like that day in Diagon Alley.

Hedwig started hooting, as if trying to get Harry’s attention. Harry tried to take a deep breath, but failed, it sounded more as if she was taking a pause from crying so she could return to that. 

Looking across the station she decided to move to a pillar, and sit down for _a while_ , to try not go into that _panic_ (?) that she went through in Diagon Alley.

_ What the hell was she going to do? _

__ She felt that dread, and nasuea pool up in her stomach again.

Hedwig, a normally calm owl started thrashing in her cage, and started trilling quite loudly. Harry wiped her tears with one hand, and started to unlock Hedwig’s cage latch _ hoping- praying  _ that Hedwig didn’t leave her. 

She didn’t, Hedwig didn’t  _ leave her _ . Instead she flew over to Harry’s left hand and started nudging it with her head. Although Harry had tears falling from her face, she also had a tiny smile over her face. She started patting, and stroking Hedwig’s feathers. 

“Excuse me, are you alright?” Said an unknown young feminie voice. Harry decently startled ( ~~_ and a bit jealous _ ~~ ) looked up from Hedwig’s face to the stranger’s. She was a cute white ginger girl that was around her age. Harry noted that her face was filled with pretty freckles. 

Harry nodded at her question, and reached under her glasses to wipe any unshed tears she still had in her eyes. The girl noticed this, but didn’t mention it. Although she kept looking at Harry’s trolley, with Hedwig’s cage, and Harry’s trunk in it with a curious expression on her face. She then snapped her eyes to Harry’s, and held her hand out, “My name is Ginerva, though people just call me Ginny.” She said with a half- sheepish half- curious expression on her face.

_ Well it seemed to be her turn to introduce herself. _

She hesitated for a mostly unknown, and another quite obvious reason before introducing herself. While still stroking Hedwig’s feathers she responded hesitantly to Ginny unasked question. “My- my name- name is... Harry.” She whispered the last part, and suddenly the unknown reason became known.

_ She didn’t think her name, Harry, fitted her anymore.  _

Which made her feel guilty because  _ her parents named _ her that.

“Oh! Well ‘ello Harry nice to meet you.” Responded Ginny cheerfully, she seemed to hear her whisper. “Nice- nice to- to meet you- you too Gin- Ginny.” She said with a small grin, which Ginny returned.

“You have such a pretty owl!” She said looking at Hedwig, who throughout Harry’s whole conversation was weirdly quiet as if  _ she was accessing  _ Ginny.  _ Odd _ , but she’ll let Hedwig be. Though when Ginny complimented her, she puffed up her chest at Ginny; She seemed to have liked her after all, or like that _ she stroked her ego _ . Hedwig can be quite prideful at times, which Harry  _ completely understood _ .

Though, Harry had accidentally let out a small quiet snort at the action, at which Ginny had also giggled. Hedwig though had let out a hoot of mock offense, pecking at Harry’s ear jokingly, which made Harry quietly giggle, and had made Ginny laugh. She went back to stroking Hedwig’s feathers as an apology.

After Ginny had stopped laughing, and returned to her regular grin, she then surprisingly turned a bit serious, and asked in a lowered whisper, “Are you starting Hogwarts?” 

_ How did she- she know? _

Harry looked at her trolley with her trunk, which had of course- a huge  _ H _ , and thought about Hedwig; An owl isn’t exactly the most common muggle pet. Yeah it was fairly obvious that Harry was magical. Ginny must be as well, since she recognized all the signs, and with that reassuring thought her shoulders lost a bit of its tension.

She nodded at Ginny, which lit up Ginny nice brown eyes. “Really that’s wicked!” She said, buzzing. Noticing Ginny’s lack of trolley, she wondered if Ginny was also going to Hogwarts, or- actually come to think of it, are there any other magical schools in britain? 

_ Still wouldn’t explain the lack of trolley; Maybe they started later in the year? _

Noticing Harry's curious looks, Ginny shook her head, “Oh no- I'm not going to Hogwarts I’m still too young too.” She said with a bit of a sad tone, “I’m just dropping off my brothers- with my mum.”

_ Huh, siblings? How would it be to have siblings- wait if she’s dropping off her brothers that means she probably knows where the platform is.  _

Steeling up her courage, she tried her best to ask Ginny, where platform 9 & ¾ was at. “Gin- Ginny do- do you- you know where- where…”, and then she remembering one of the  _ Dursley’s stupid rules _ ;  **_DON’T ASK QUESTIONS_ ** . 

She sighed.  _ It’s not like they’re there to enfor- remind her of it _ . Still, she looked at the clock. It was half an hour to 11, she still had a bit of time.

Ginny seeing Harry's sudden gloominess, and hearing Harry’s (mostly) unasked question, tried to ask her again. “Where is what Harry, I could probably help you?” She trailed off a bit uncertain, Harry stubbornly shook her head, and sighed. Ginny bit her lip, “You don’t have to say it, maybe you can write it?”

Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head, and she suddenly stopped stroking Hedwig; Which Hedwig took as a _ please move _ , and did just that by moving to Harry’s left shoulder.

Shuffling around in Dudley’s old trousers front pockets, she took out the platform ticket that Hagrid had given her, and carefully unfolding the ticket, she then pointed at the words  _ PLATFORM 9 & ¾ _ . 

“Oh! well why didn’t- ... anyways let me introduce you to my family, they can help you get settled in better.” She said while standing from the floor cheerfully.

_ Will they like her? _

She felt a bit nervous at meeting Ginny’s family; _ Would they like her- what if they hate? What if they make her Hogswarts time- _

Noticing Harry’s stumbling steps, and wringing hands Ginny decided to say something, “Don’t worry they're- errm.. they’re very nice, and welcoming when you get to know them.” She said, interrupting Harry’s thoughts.

Deciding to get to know her new friend, Ginny filled the air with mindless chatter, and although Harry was very quiet she did respond at times, and even ( ~~_ silently _ ~~ ) laughed.

-

Sitting in the middle left compartment of the Hogwarts Express, Harry was looking at the window with an open potion book in her lap, and a happy expression on her face. Hedwig who was sitting beside her was also _ quite happily taking a kip _ .

  
Though Harry’s hand held a piece of parchment, that oddly enough seemed to be a reason, ( _ out of many _ _ ) _ Harry’s warmth that she was  experiencing. Gently putting the piece of parchment in her front pocket, she sighed happily and went back to (re) reading her favorite potions book.

-

**_Ginny Weasley, The Burrow, St. Ottery Catchpole_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are yall, it's uh.. it's been a while sorry about that, but these chps really do take a long time to write; also if you saw me change some things- no you didn't, but no seriously i this probs the last tag i take out, unless I add new ones that I also don't like. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!
> 
> P.s I appreciate your existence, so make sure to stay safe, and take care of yourself, also you are enough. <3
> 
> P.p.s Also I appreciate constructive criticism, or just any random thoughts you have!!
> 
> P.p.p.s thank you for the comment, and kudos!!! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening/afternoon/night!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Ultimately I don’t understand a thing I do I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There isn't any to my knowledge in this chapter, but if anyone finds something triggering please tell me.
> 
> Song name: Ultimately by Khai Dreams

_The Weasleys’_ _were quite an er...._ ** _interesting_** _lot to say the least, though a nice, and welcoming one as well._

__

__ Harry silently sighed in relief, Hedwig must have sensed something, because she then nudged Harry’s face softly _ ,  _ and moved to Harry’s right shoulder.

__

( _ She still hated the fact that she felt a bit jealous how well they all got along. _ ) 

Although, like with every stranger Harry meets, Hedwig was quite cold to Ginny’s family, and just _stared_ at them _with judgement_. _No,_ not with judgement but… silently judging them, as if she was judging their first impression.

_ Huh... _

**** _ Does magic affect muggle animal behavior? Or is Hedwig even a normal owl? _

Hedwig, seeming to read Harry _ ’s mind,  _ bit Harry’s ear softly. __

_ What? _

__ Thankfully Ginny chose right in that moment to interrupt, “What’s your owl’s name?” she asked. Looking at Hedwig for conformation, Harry got a hoot in return. “Her- her name- name is Hed- Hedwig.” She replied shyly. Ginny brightened, and smiled at Harry brightly, “Hedwig, such a pretty name, for a pretty owl.” Harry smiled at Hedwig puffing out her chest proudly, and hooted happily at Ginny.” 

_ Hedwig really does like getting compliments. _

__ Harry’s smile turned a bit softer.

_ Maybe she should start complimenting her more? _

_ - _

The barrier between Platform and the Express was between  _ a  _ _ fucking _ _ wall _ .

_ Which now that she thinks about isn’t all that secretive, like what if some random non-magical person falls through it? Or what if someone sees someone going in?  _ _ What are they going to do, erase their bloody memory? _

__ Anyways, beside the ( _ in her opinion _ )  _ stupid  _ barrier- thingy, the Hogswarts express was quite _ beautiful _ , with it’s shiny scarlet steam train; Only one lil’ problem. 

_ The platform itself was full to the brim of people, and well that made her quite nervous, well not nervous, overwhelmed?  _

__

__ Unfortunately after she crossed the barrier she lost Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley’s in the crowd _. _

Her hands started feeling quite clammy, and her steps started to stumble. 

__ _ This is too much. Too many.  _

__ __

Hedwig started hooting softly, and flew over to the trolley, facing Harry. 

Harry stopped, holding her hand out, to stroke Hedwig’s left wing, and tried to take a deep breath, which  _ sort-of _ worked.

_ She’s fine. She is almost on the train. She’s fine. She’s starting Hogwarts. She’s fine. She’s got Hedwig. She’s fine- _

….

…

.

Then she sees _them,_ or him _(?)_ more specifically, a white-blond man with a green hat that had white stripes on it, who had _beautiful,_ _massive-soft looking_ black bird-like wings attached to his back, _but it seems she’s the only one staring at them._

_ Does… does no one see them? _

_... _

_.  _

_ She’s knows that she’s not the only non-magical raised student going to hogwarts, Hagrid assured, and gave proof for it, _ _ hell her mother was a non-magically raised student of Hogwarts _ _ ;So it’s not exactly a bog-standard, to have wings attached to your back, innit? _

__

_ Unless… it’s not that they aren’t looking at the wings … because they are unable to _ **_see_ ** _ it. _

_ So then how is her arse, the only one able to see it? _

The man, with the wings sensed her gaze on his wings, and for a moment had a flash of confusion on his face, but then waved and smiled at her.

She waved awkwardly back at him, and seeing her positive response but his index finger to his lips, and winked at her, then turned away _ to look for someone it seemed _ ?

_ Alright, then. He seems quite friendly, maybe he’s a parent? _

__ Hedwig, who also was looking at him with scrutiny, turned back to her, and after a couple of pats, flew back to her shoulder.

_ If magical humans exist, and magical creatures exist, could there be a mix of them? Like magical humanoid creatures, or part-human, and part-creature people? _

_. _

__ “There you are!” Shouted Ginny. Harry turned around defensively, but when she saw Ginny, her eyes brightened. “I've been looking all over- sorry about that, but you gave me quite a scare, once I couldn’t see you anymore!” She explained sheepishly. 

Harry waved off her apology, and grinned shyly back at her. 

Holding her hand out, Hedwig let Ginny give her some pats. Ginny then turned backed to Harry. “Well, lets go get you settled on the train then- oh! Give me a minute.” Shuffling around in her pockets Ginny took out a piece of parchment, and  _ surprisingly enough _ a pen. 

Looking at her friend's surprised expression, Ginny’s grin stretched into a smile. “Oh, yeah my dad is into muggle things. He finds them interesting being able to live without magic, and still being able to create things” She explained, fondly.

Harry felt a spike of envy, but pushed it away.

When Ginny finished with the parchment, she folded it, and handed it to Harry. “Here, if you want to write a letter to me, put this on the letter, and tell Hedwig where to go, she should be able to find me, and we’ll be able to talk to each other.” She rambled on a bit nervously. 

“Oh-oh, so- so like an- an ema- email.” Replied Harry, who felt her body filled with this warmt-  _ happiness,  _ and felt her eyes watering.

“What’s an-” Ginny tried to reply, but Ms. Weasley interrupted her, calling her over. She looked back at Harry, and Hedwig. “Come on then, let’s get you, and Hedwig settled onto the train then.” She said leading Harry to the pretty scarlet train. 

Pushing her trolley, with a smile on her face, and the parchment in her pocket. Harry was both happy, and excited, and still a bit nervous.

_ She was going to Hogwarts, and made a friend on the way. _

__ Hedwig who was still on Harry’s shoulders nudged, and hooted  _ proudly _ at her.

Her smile got a bit wider after that hoot.   
  


_ She can’t wait to see Hagrid, and tell him about Ginny. _

_ - _

__ The compartment was quite comfortable, and though it was at the very back of the train; She still could  _ sorta-of hear, and see _ Ginny, and her family. Though she did  _ unusually _ ended up tuning out most of the conversation between the Weasleys. 

Still she did seem to notice that at one point Ginny glared at two of her older brothers.

_ (She cringed. Hedwig somehow got even closer to her.) _

Surprisingly Ginny changed her mind and gave them both a hug, while her mother was fussing about, of her other children.

__ _ She really tried to squash the tiny bit of jealousy she had for her friend, good thing she was mostly successful at it. _ __

Hedwig who sat next to Harry’s seat hooted at her suddenly, and with an oddly sad expression on her face, nudged Harry’s hand, smiling slightly. Harry petted Hedwig's head with one hand, and at one point somehow opened her book with another. 

She then felt the train move, and looked up from her book to see Ginny shouting something at her brothers, and had  _ oddly enough _ tears in her eyes, then she turned, and waved at Harry, while running with the train. Harry waved awkwardly back at her while smiling shyly.

_ I wonder what Ginny would like to hear most about Hogwarts. _

_ - _

_ Harriet _ _? No, I'll sound like a great-aunt or something. _

__ _ Jasmine _ _? I don’t know maybe. _

__

__ Looking away from the window of the train with its wondrous mountains, and wildlife, Harry (??) looked down at her potion book, which gave her a stroke of inspiration. 

_ Maybe some flower names, I think mum would have liked that? _

_ Lily(??), no that’s mum’s name, but... maybe I can make it my new middle name? _

_ Hello my name is Harry Lily Potter, nice to meet you. _

__ She sighed,  _ bollocks this was more harder then she thought _ .

Turning away from the potion book in her lap, Harry looked at Hedwig who was besides her, and saw that she was still taking a kip. 

She smiled slightly.

_ She’ll keep Lily, as her middle name. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It has been a while, since you know, posting, and i'm very sorry about that. This chapter took much longer than I originally thought it was going to in writing. Moving forward I hope to update a bit more faster, but who really know. Anyways I hope you still enjoy this lil one. Also get ready for the next, one things are gonna be a lot more fun!⁄!
> 
> P.s What are you're favorite Hogwarts classes, me personally I really like the idea of charms, and astronomy.
> 
> P.p.s I hope you're having wonderful day/night/afternoon/evening, and if your not I hope you'll feel better soon!! Remember I appreciate your existence, and practice self-care!!! <333


End file.
